


Bloodlust Shattered Mind

by SinTheVampire



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinTheVampire/pseuds/SinTheVampire
Summary: Two years after the death of Eggman from a war of trying to take over the world, everyone on Mobius is at peace and during the   seemingly peaceful year. Sonic and Shadow have been developing a relationship. When it seems that no evil will come, crimes start popping up randomly across the city. (vampires, demons, undead soul sucking husks.) And a powerful foe that they must face together.
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: GAY Fics, Sonic Fanfics





	1. Prologue

A robot crashed to the ground with a thud. It’s metal body crushed into nothing but scrap. Shadow glared up at the fortress up ahead built by the so-called great scientist, Dr. Eggman. The fortress had been built like a ship, and it was going to lift off in any second if he didn’t stop it. Robots were everywhere and just when Shadow thought about making his _‘chaos blast_ ’ move, a blur of blue quickly went past him. In an instant, the source of blue started taking down robots left and right at such an amazing speed that matches his own. Soon, the robots fell to the ground clearing a path to the fortress. The blue hedgehog skidded to a stop right next to Shadow letting out a breath of air.

“Tired already?” 

Sonic grinned, “You wish, I'm just warming up.” 

Both needed to hurry before more robots came. The fortress started to lift off and the two hedgehogs sped off. Once they got to the fortress, Sonic made a spin-ball attack, breaking a window on the side and landing on his knee with Shadow following behind and landing on his feet smoothly with his hoover shoes.

Shadow lifted up his communicator and spoke, “Rouge, I need you to evacuate the city. The doctor's fortress just lifted from the ground.”

Rouge's voice came to life from the device, “Already on it, hon. How long do we have?”

“Twenty minutes at least.” Shadow said, frustration lacing his voice.

Sonic gave his usual cocksure grin “What are we waiting for? Let's bring this place down!” the blue hedgehog stated before rushing off in a random direction.

“That damn idiot is going to get himself killed.”

“Hey Shadow.” Rouge spoke from the communicator.

“Hm?” 

“You two come home alive.” 

Her voice cuts off on the communicator. Shadow skated off in the direction the blue hedgehog went, and heard the sounds of crashing. He turned into the hall to find Sonic taking down some robots with his dash attack. The machines fell one-by-one and once the final two dropped, Sonic looked over at Shadow and put his thumbs up.

“Come on slowpoke, we have a world to save!”

Shadow rolled his eyes, “You shouldn't just rush into a fight, faker.”

“Awww, worried about me pal?”

Shadow glared, “I don't want to be the one telling your friends how your stupidity got you killed.”

Sonic’s positive smile instantly faded “Listen here, I know exactly what i'm getting myself into, and I don't need you telling me what to do.”

“So be it.” Shadow pushed Sonic to the side, his shoes ignited to life and he skated off. 

The ship had too many robots, and Shadow and Sonic didn't have time to fight every single one. He needed to find Eggman and stop the fortress or else many innocent lives would be in danger.Sonic quickly caught up to Shadow. Automatic doors came down blocking the hall. The two stopped and then turned to go the other way, but another door closed them off, trapping them.

“Dammit.” Shadow growled.

Sonic knocked on the metal door seemingly to test if he could break through. “The metal is inches thick.”

The speaker on the wall then blared to life with laughter, “HAHAHAHA, what have I got here? Oooh! Sonic and Shadow, It must be my lucky day!”

“How about you stop hiding and face us Eggman! I'm done playing your games!” Sonic yelled.

“OH but hedgehog, I have big plans. Plans to end you and your friends!” Eggman's voice rang out.

“You're all talk! I'm gonna take you down just like the hundreds of times before!” Sonic responded with more anger in his voice this time.

“We'll see about that!” Eggman's voice soon cuts off and after a few seconds of silence, the vents on the floor start to emit a dark-green heavy smoke. It appeared to be some kind of gas, and the two didn't want to stick around to find out what the gas was capable of. Shadow and Sonic started to look around frantically for any way to get out because the gas was now already up to their ankles.

“Dammit,” Shadow grumbled and looked at the gas that is just getting higher by every passing second.

“Up there.” Sonic pointed up to the ceiling showing that there had been an air-vent up there.

The smoke had risen almost up to their chest, they needed to hurry up. Shadow focused on the vent and charged up some of his chaos-energy in his hand. “Chaos…Spear!”

The spear hits the vent, destroying it and making an entrance. Shadow hurried himself up to the vent before looking back down at Sonic. Shadow held out his hand.

“Take my hand.”

Sonic nodded and jumped up, grabbing Shadow's outstretched hand who helped Sonic up inside the vents.

“Thanks.”

“Come, we're wasting time.”

Sonic nodded and the two heard an explosion towards another vent opening. Shadow quickly rushed over and kicked the vent cover off soon after jumping down, followed by Sonic.

“Omega?” Shadow said looking at his familiar robotic friend whose arms were turned into machine guns.

The robot turned and faced Shadow. “Shadow the Hedgehog detected..” Omega stated.

“What are you doing here?” Shadow questioned.

“To eliminate Eggman, and his inferior machines. Rouge gave orders to assist in the defeat of Eggman.” Omega responded.

Shadow nodded “Do you know _where_ Eggman is?”

“Affirmative.” Omega states, “Huge number of Eggman's machines ahead. I will assist in eliminating them.”

Shadow nodded as he looked over at the blue hedgehog.

Omega’s arms shifted into rocket launchers as his upper body rotated towards a large metal door leading to another part of the ship. Omega proceeded to fire five missiles, causing an explosion which took the door down and turned it into rubble. “Eggman ahead of this hall, Many robotic targets ahead.”

Shadow thought to himself for a moment.

_We need all the help we can get, especially if we're going to bring this place down…_

“Omega, we don't have much time. I need you to cover me and Sonic.”

Omega turned to Shadow and became silent for a second then spoke. “Affirmative, new objective, assist Shadow and Sonic.”

Sonic put his thumbs up and grinned in encouragement. The blue hedgehog then rushed off into the pathway Omega made, Shadow rushed after Sonic quickly catching up. Robots started to flood their path. just when they were going to skid to a stop, the sounds of constant firing could be heard behind them, Shadow looked back at Omega then looked forward.

Sonic charged up a spin-dash and started hitting the robots with many fatal blows. Shadow warped behind a robot, grabbing it's head and proceeding to rip it off, snapping the cables in the process and letting the robot fall. He warped behind another and took the automatic weapon from it, then began firing at the different Eggman robots until there were no robots standing, the three met at yet another door. 

Omega stopped and rotated his machine gun arm, turning it into a rocket launcher and aiming it at the door. “Eggman is beyond this point. I also detect more reinforcements coming to this location.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! The doc went power crazy this time.” Sonic groaned, clearly getting irritated from fighting so many dumb robots.

“We need to stop Eggman no matter what, he won't go down without a fight.” Shadow responded whilst looking at the door, being ready for what is to come. 

Sonic took a deep breath and then nodded while looking at Shadow, then he slowly turned to the large door before them. Which to their surprise started to open from their presence, though it would seem. The two hedgehogs slowly went through the door, Omega remained behind to take care of any unwanted company. The room they walked into was possibly the largest in the entire ship. And dead in the center, a machine holding three of the seven chaos emeralds.

“Shadow, look!” Sonic pointed at the machine.

“I don't like this…this could be a trap.” Shadow responded while gazing around the metal room. 

Just then, the door slammed shut, blocking off the entrance in which they came. The machine containing the emeralds flickered, then vanished. It had been a hologram the entire time.

Shadow looked back at the entrance, he knew he should have listened to his gut.

“Now I have you both just where I want this time! Falling for such an easy trap, I'm actually impressed!” Eggman's voice rang out echoing in the large room. 

“You need to stop this Eggman! This has gotten out of hand!” Sonic shouted before entering a fighting stance, ready for whatever is to come.

“And of course Shadow, why work with that blue rat when you can join me by my side! The offer still stands.” Eggman's voice echoed loudly.

Shadow closed his eyes for a few seconds and slowly grinned. He opened his eyes and looked over to Sonic. “You know, doctor. In fact, i'll take up that offer.”

Sonic is shocked at what he heard and backed away a couple steps, “What!? Shadow you can't!”

“HAHAHA! You're greatly outpowered, hedgehog! Behold, my greatest creation to specifically deal with the likes of _you!!_ ”

The floor in the middle of the room opened, and up came an imposing red mecha with design similarities to that of a dragon. With a bulky humanoid torso, spiked shoulder guards, several highlights on the front, thin arms, two wing units on its back, and its left arm having a long and gigantic drill, and on the right arm a six-barreled cannon. And at the bottom of the machine dangled its lower torso attached with two cores, along with the three chaos emeralds embedded inside the chest of the mech.

Sonic looked in complete shock.

_He's serious! The doctor is actually gonna try to kill me!_

Eggman's egg-mobile came down from an opening in the ceiling, attaching itself to the top of the red mecha and making it come to life. Sonic then looked over to Shadow.

“Look man, I don't wanna fight you too.” Sonic slowly rose his fist to defend himself if necessary.

Eggman’s loud booming voice came from the mech. “Take the first blow, Shadow! Teach him what it means to fight against the Eggman Empire!” 

“With pleasure!” Shadow charged at Sonic full speed, throwing a hard punch at Sonic. The force threw Sonic against the wall, Shadow went in front of Sonic and put his arm over his chest to keep him pinned as he whispered lowly.

“Play along...”

Sonic was confused for a second then it occurred on what Shadow was trying to do. The blue hedgehog looked in Shadow’s eyes, then to the chaos emeralds on the mech, and he gave a single nod to Shadow. Sonic remembered, he had two chaos emeralds in his possession, Shadow also had two with him as well. If he was really planning to get the final three from the mech, they could go super and end this.

Sonic punched the darker hedgehog off him, but not too hard. Only hard enough to make it believable. Shadow then grabbed Sonic’s arm and punched him again but this time right in his gut, causing the blue hedgehog to lose his breath and sink to the ground on his hands and knees.

_Crap, that hurt..._

The annoying laugh echoed from atop the dragon-like mecha. “Excellent, absolutely excellent!” Eggman shouted gleefully.

“Finish that blue rat!!”

Shadow nodded in response to the evil doctor and charged up another chaos-spear then yelled. “Now!” 

Shadow threw the spear at the center of the mecha, causing a small explosion and knocking the emeralds out of the chest of the mecha; Sonic quickly rushed over and caught the emeralds in his arms.

“WHAT?!” Eggman yelled. The drill on the mecha’s arm started to rotate at an amazing speed, and it was going to strike Sonic from behind. Sonic moved out of the way, and the barreled-cannon rotated to charge itself.

“This will be the end for the both of you!! Especially for _you_ , Sonic.”

“Eggman, you don't need to do this! The fighting, the destruction… the lives lost to this war, All for what? Your theme park? To rule the world!?” Sonic said while holding the three chaos emeralds in his arms and looking up at the mecha. This fight was going to get out of hand. He and Shadow had to bring the fortress down, that was his task… their task, and they needed to do it no matter the cost.

“All of this is just the foundation of my new world, and with you finally out of my way, there will be no one to stop me!! Not even your pathetic friends.” The infamous doctor yelled, the mecha aimed the barrel-cannon at Sonic's direction and fired. Even without the three chaos emeralds inside the mecha’s chest, it was going to be a challenge nonetheless. 

Sonic dodged the firing of the arm-cannon, Shadow had gone to throw another chaos-spear but had been blocked by the giant-spiked drill on the mecha. Which caused no damage at all. They needed to get this over with.

Sonic started to rush towards Shadow and yelled, “Shadow, now!” 

In a bright flash of light, all seven chaos emeralds appeared around both of the hedgehogs. Sonic closed his eyes and felt the energy rush inside his body; every part of his once blue fur now turning into gold. His eyes opened to reveal his now ruby-red irises. Shadow looked back at Sonic and inhaled as he too felt the burning surge of energy consume every nerve in his body, his black fur turning into a lighter gold color.

The arm-cannon of the mech started firing in both of their directions and with great speed, both flew up out of the path of fire. 

“Chaos emeralds or not, I will defeat you both! With my greatest creation!” The doctor yelled, pressing numerous buttons in his egg-mobile.

The mecha was fast and just when Shadow went to attack, the entire room started to rumble and shake. It looked like Omega had possibly done some damage to the interior. But both Shadow and Sonic knew it would take more than just a flew explosions to take this place down. 

The mecha drew back its drilled arm and quickly shot it towards Sonic who had been a bit late to react in time to the drill, proceeding to knock him back into the air. Sonic shook his head and just when the arm-cannon aimed itself at the golden hedgehog, he had fully braced himself. Though, before the mecha fired, he heard Shadow shout.

“Chaos blast!!” 

Sonic saw a bright flash making him cover his eyes. Whenever he opened them back up, he saw the drill arm of the mech fall to the ground with a crash.

“My machine! You're going to pay for that!!” yelled the scientist.

“Sonic, this is wasting our time. We have to go now!” Shadow yelled.

They needed to get past that door and Shadow was going to bring it down. Shadow knew exactly what to do, the arm-cannon aimed directly at him and just when the mecha was about to fire, Sonic rammed himself full speed into the heavy cannon having the fired shots miss Shadow.

Shadow acted quickly and faced the large metal door where they came then charged up his energy, “Chaos Blast!!” 

A wave of red-colored energy had left Shadow and blasted the door, creating a large hole. The wave of energy also blasted the entire mecha to the other side of the room, making it slam against the wall. Sonic dodged the blast just in time. The agent then lifted off into the air and sped off through the hole in the door. Sonic quickly caught up to him. 

“Chaos, that was insane!” 

“I know.”

“We need to find the engine room!”

“Dammit, I know!”

Loud crashing from behind could be heard behind the two, Sonic looked back and saw the egg-dragoon that Eggman had been piloting. The evil scientist looked beyond pissed. The mech aimed its arm-cannon at both hedgehogs. Before it fired, Sonic turned into another hall.

“Sonic! What are you doing!?”

“Get to the engine room, I'll take care of Eggman!”

And just as planned, Eggman’s intimidating mech followed Sonic and started to fire at him. It almost appeared as if the machine had grown faster, because now it was closing in on him. Sonic got hit with the energy blast that the arm-cannon made, causing him to collide into the end of the hall.

“I got you now!!” Eggman yelled. “This will be your tomb, now _DIE!”_

Sonic quickly collected himself from the blast and got to his feet, he quickly looked up at the mech and the scientist. The six-barreled cannon was aimed right at him. Sonic looked around to find no exit; the huge mech was blocking his path. 

“Goodbye old friend!!!”

The mech fired, but just when he thought he got the hedgehog, Sonic charged right through the chest of his mech and through the other side, “NO!!!” Eggman yelled.

\--------------

Meanwhile, Shadow had found the engine room which was much bigger than he expected. Nonetheless, he was going to destroy it with what power he had. He didn't see Omega on the way either, but he _did_ remember hearing a ton of gunfire on the way. He knew Omega could fend for himself, but he couldn't help but worry about his robotic teammate. Shadow had started throwing attacks at the large engine. But none of the spears caused any damage for the shielding protecting it. And just when he was about to do another chaos-blast, Sonic came rushing in. He looked quite beat up with a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Did you destroy Eggman’s robot?”

Sonic shrugged, “I rammed a huge hole through the chest, so I think so.”

Shadow nodded, “Good, let's destroy this thing.”

Sonic nodded and Shadow put his hands up in front of him aiming at the large engine in front of them. Both hedgehogs focused both speaking in unison.

“ _Chaos control!”_

Both hedgehogs yelled and a large burst of energy came from them both. In turn successfully broke the shield of the engine and did a huge amount of damage to it, causing it to malfunction. The flying fortress started to tip to the side and that's when they knew they needed to get out and fast.

“Our work here is done, let's get out before-” Sonic suddenly got cut off and blasted out of surprise from behind the blast, tossing him into the wall.

“You're not getting away from me, hedgehog!! I have worked for far too long-”

“Jeez, just can it Eggman! Look at the bigger picture in front of you! You lost, and you will always lose, just give it up!” Sonic yelled.

The engine started to heat up the room around them, to nearly unbearable levels that without Sonic or Shadow’s super forms, they would pass out. Eggman however was exposed, and his pores cried out from the heat, blinded by his rage; the mech lifted it's working arm and brought it down in an attempt to crush the speedy hedgehog. Sonic easily moved away from the mech's attack.

“Eggman, stop! We need to get out of here—!” he got cut off by a huge explosion that shot scorching flames in Eggman's direction and the mech he was in. The flames then made contact with Eggman inside followed by a gut-wrenching scream that lasted only a few seconds. At that very moment, he thought the worst. The GUN agent looked on in shock and disbelief.

_“EGGMAN!!”_

“Doctor..!”

Sonic wanted to fly into the scorching flames and save the evil scientist, he felt like a murderer. But he was stopped by Shadow grabbing his arm. 

“There's no time! We need to go, now!” 

Sonic felt hot tears going down his cheeks while Shadow tugged on his arm roughly. Sonic followed along afterwards. Everything was falling apart around them, it was all going by in a blur; he felt like a killer, he was supposed to be a hero, he was supposed to save people, even the bad ones. He choked on his breathing and he couldn't focus on his super form any longer. The gold on his body faded along with Shadow's as he ran.

_Did I just kill Eggman..? I killed him.. this wasn’t supposed to happen…! I’m-i’m a killer..!_

The fortress shook beneath their feet and the gold soon left Shadow's fur as the emeralds quickly dispersed from the two. Shadow, nor Sonic bothered getting them. The two soon found their way where they had come and looked down, feeling the rushing wind of the falling fortress. And waiting below the outstretch of the deep blue ocean.

“We need to jump!!” Shadow yelled past the rush of wind.

Sonic couldn't swim, let alone understand how to float on his own. He shook his head in protest; Shadow wasn't having any of it. It was either jump or be blown into nothing. Another explosion rang behind two and the heat of the flames were growing fast down the hall in which they came. Shadow grunted feeling the fortress shake as it fell closer to the sea below. 

And just like that, he grabbed Sonic’s hand and jumped, pulling the blue hedgehog with him quickly making contact with the cold water below.

Shadow pulled his head up along with Sonic’s, he looked at the blue hedgehog who coughed up a bit of water from their impact. Just when the black hedgehog was about to call Tails to get them; the ship collided within the ocean creating waves that swallowed the two underneath the sea and forced them away from each other.

_Sonic..!_

The water was so cold, it stung. Every touch stole Sonic’s heat. His arms and legs kicked out desperately as he tried to swim up to the surface. The dark-indigo water swirled around him, trapping him, and keeping him from the oxygen he so desperately needed. His body is throbbing, he felt as though his lungs were set on fire.His heart began hammering, increasing in intensity and speed like a bird trapped in a cage, and his throat seared in agony with the rising pressure of trapped air. Sonic's head was pounding with panic, just threatening to explode any second. He felt himself sink even lower, seeing the blurred flames from the surface of the water fade away from his vision. Everything started to go dark and his movements slowed; he felt like giving up at this point.

Shadow rose his head from the waves of water the best he could and took in a breath of air. He went under and frantically searched around the dark waters for Sonic. He saw him thrashing about in desperation to get to the surface until his limbs quickly slowed; seeing air bubbles leave his mouth and nose.

Shadow felt panic rise in his chest and his shoes sputtered to life in the water to give him a boost.

He got closer to Sonic as he outstretched a hand grabbing the blue hedgehog by the arm. He quickly placed his lips on Sonic’s the kiss was aggressive and sloppy' their teeth scraping together and shadow allowed him to take his air.

_Shadow has his lips on mine..!?_

Sonic’s eyes closed tight and took the air in as he felt his cheeks heat up in utter shock. Their lips parted, Shadow held the blue hedgehog’s arm and started swimming up until both of them broke the surface, gasping.

Sonic coughed and turned his head; looking back at the fortress that had engulfed itself into the water.

“Eggman…” Sonic mumbled as he hung onto Shadow who had been keeping him afloat.

“It’s over, Sonic.”


	2. Home

**Two years later…**

Sonic sat just outside of the new house shadow had just recently got from **GUN** as a gift, mostly because Shadow had lived at **GUN HQ** for so long. Sonic thought to himself, lifting his hands to gently run them through his thick blue quills, the weather was just right to relax and do nothing for the entire day, who could blame him? Doing nothing but moving out of an old castle like base was boring. The resistance used the base against eggman, wasn't exactly easy work moving out Shadow only wanted to bring what was considered useful.

Mephiles, Shadows look alike had tagged along with his partner Silver in moving in to stay in the guest room for the time being, mostly because traveling from the future to the past isn't exactly that simple. Shadow was more than happy to let them have a temporary place to stay.

“Sonic, get over here and help!”

That yelling voice snapped Sonic out of his daydreams and back to reality, Sonic turned to Shadow and walked up to him. “I'm just looking at the scenery.”

“You're slacking” Shadow corrected, “can't get anything done if you're just sightseeing.” Shadow said looking in Sonic's eyes. 

Sonic made a bit of a pouty face at the dark hedgehog, Shadow spoke and gave his usual serious look. 

“Come on, don't pout. We’re almost done moving in.”

Shadow did hate to admit but after the war Sonic had been getting a bit more laid back, he wouldn’t call it lazy, not yet at least which didn't surprise him, Sonic was known to slack off if it was a task that didn’t include running.

Sonic responded, puffing up his chest to look more tough.“I do not pout.”

Shadow glared slightly at Sonic’s reaction, rolling his eyes ,“You always pout Sonic, at least we're not moving in the city it's too loud even for you.” 

Sonic started to open his mouth to say something in protest, then shut it. It was actually a pretty good point, Sonic thought for a moment then smiled at Shadow.

“Yeah, your right.”

Shadow smirked slightly to himself, sometimes Sonic was just too easy. 

While the day went on, Sonic and Shadow worked until the afternoon sun had bathed the building in its warm light. Silver and Mephiles had also joined in to help here and there. Anything extra had been placed in the basement that didn't have a use for the time being. Sonic felt glad to actually have a place to share with someone that can catch up with him; don't get him wrong he still went over at Talis place to crash at, they were close friends after all. Sonic had lived along with Tails for many years. He still saw the place as his home. After the frustrations and tasks of moving in Sonic started to feel hungry the same with Shadow and Silver.And so Silver and Shadow volunteered to get a meal for the time being. Sonic waited in the living room with Mephiles. Sonic felt a mild feeling of discomfort being near Shadow’s look-alike and ally. Sonic had never had a full conversation with Mephiles so he wasn't exactly friends with him. Sonic’s eyes moved over to look over at Mephiles who had been sitting on the sofa holding a book and reading.

“You are uncertain about my presence, hedgehog…” Mephiles said while keeping his eyes on the book he held.

Sonic stiffened and felt bad from staring at Mephiles. “No it's not that just…” the blue hedgehog couldn't get the correct words out.

Mephiles continued. “Is it because I look like Shadow that you are unsettled?” mephiles said calmly and casually flipping to another page in his book.

“Well...no, it's just I wonder how you look like him if you aren't related to him.”

“Ah, I see. This isn't what i originally look like, I was just a mass of energy- dark energy to be exact. I needed a physical form and Shadow just happened to be the one I based my form on, and in return I gave my loyalty.” Mephiles looked over to Sonic resting the book he held in his lap. 

Sonic nodded in understanding, then got himself up from the couch. Stretching and then promptly heading over to the kitchen, his nose picking up a familiar smell that he knew all too well to ever forget. 

“Chili Dogs?”

Shadow looked over to Sonic and pointed over to the table. “Knock yourself out.”

Sonic grinned and went to grab one then stopped himself looking back at his dark partner. “Have you got anything yet?”

Shadow shook his head, “wasn't interested.” 

“Please try, they're good. Really.” Sonic offered.

Shadow rolled his eyes and took the chili dog at first slightly unsure, he opened his mouth and took a bite eating a piece of the chili dog then swallowed. 

“So? How is it?”

“It's pretty good I see why you like them.” Shadow said looking over at sonic giving one of his rare smirks.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

After Sonic had eaten, the blue hedgehog had gone outside to sit on the wooden porch and look up at The evening sun that cast long shadows on the ground. The slanting rays of the setting sun gave a warm orange tinge to the sky. By the time the sun had laid to rest for the day the crescent moon arose shining like a pale silvery claw in the now night sky; that gave life to the blanket of stars that stretched to infinity. Sonic felt as if he could reach up and touch the stars. 

The door opened then closed, the sound making Sonic’s ears shift back and the sound of footsteps heading to him stopping right next to his side. Sonic looked up to see Shadow who too looked at the night sky. 

“Nice out isn't it?” Sonic said breaking the silence between them.

“Mhm…” Shadow responds, giving a slight nod. 

The silence settled between them once more, Shadow had gotten lost in his own thoughts. He remembered how he used to look at the vast stretch of stars from the ARK and look down at the planet, he sometimes forgot how small he is compared to the vast stretch of space. Shadow slowly got seated next to Sonic joining the blue hedgehog into looking at the stars giving a bit of a bored sigh. 

They must have been outside for about an hour, the crescent moon had risen higher in the night sky. Shadow felt Sonic’s hand slowly slip into his own twining their fingers together. That warm feeling spread in Shadow’s chest, it happened every time when they had moments like this. The black hedgehog looked away from the scenery and looked over to Sonic who was drifting to sleep, rolling his eyes. Shadow nudged the tired blue hedgehog on his side making him jolt awake.

“How about we get ready for bed.”

Sonic gave a tired nod with a slight smirk, “okay.” 

The two got to their feet and headed inside then went upstairs to their room. They both looked at the bed then at each other feeling increasingly awkward about the entire situation. They had been only dating for a year and Sonic knew that Shadow would rather much have his personal space especially when it came to sleeping. The two had never shared a single bed together.

“You know, how about you have the bed? I think you well deserve it.” Sonic spoke a bit nervously. 

Shadow rolled his eyes then responded with a slight groan. “I think you should have it, the couch is better anyway-”

Sonic cut him off and insisted. “No, this is pretty much your house, your bed.”

Shadow started to get a bit annoyed from the pointless argument. “I think we either share the bed or not, simple as that.”

The blue hedgehog felt heat go his cheeks in embarrassment, “I mean… uh we can try sharing, only if you're okay with it.” 

Shadow thought for a moment then shrugged. “Fine, i don't care.”

Shadow Went into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower while Sonic sat on the bed, listening to the running water, waiting. He decided to take off his gloves, shoes and socks and lay back on the bed. His legs dangling down off the edge, Sonic sighed softly then laid his arm over his eyes tiredly. He felt like taking a shower but felt too tired to take one. As he heard the water turn off he looked back towards the bathroom. 

Shadow walked out of the bathroom looking over at Sonic who had been looking at him, Shadow then frowned slightly.

“I suggest you take a shower too, especially if we're going to share a single bed.” Shadow said, rubbing his towel on his head drying off his black quills and fur.

“Nah, don't feel like one.”

Sonic said in a playful tone sitting up, smirking as he looked at Shadow with his green emerald eyes. Shadow frowned at him as he then dried himself off one last time in a quick motion, he then balled up the towel and threw it hard at Sonic’s face. Almost knocking him off the bed.

Sonic pulled the towel off of his face, tossing it to a nearby chair. He frowned at Shadow then rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine i'll go.”

Sonic got off the bed and stretched his arms heading over to the bathroom walking inside and closing the door. Shadow shook his head and walked around the room letting out a relieved sigh stopping in front of the window seeing the stars in the sky getting lost in his own thoughts. 

_Two years and no Eggman… it's bizarre, so bizarre to not worry about any crazy robot attacks, no attempts to rule the world for some crazy ‘Eggman empire’. This quiet, this… peace, I still know that there is evil out there waiting and probably watching. Maybe I'm just ...paranoid?_

Shadow soon heard the water in the bathroom come to a stop, he heard the door creak open followed by the sounds of soft footsteps. Shadow then looked back to the sight of the blue hedgehog drying off his quills. That warm feeling returned to the darker hedgehog’s chest. 

Sonic smiled over to the darker hedgehog, he let out a soft yawn as he sat on the edge of the bed, the weight shifted on the mattress from behind. They both soon embraced the comfort of the bed, getting underneath the thick, warm blankets that smelled of fresh cotton.

“Goodnight Shadow..” Sonic mumbled softly.

“Goodnight… Sonic.”

Sonic laid behind Shadow looking at the back of his striped quills, he moved his arm to wrap around his waist then stopped himself remembering to give the darker hedgehog space. Sonic's eyes slowly closed, slipping into a dark and dreamless sleep.


	3. Brothers

Sonic woke with an irritated groan, feeling the ray of morning sun shine through the open window draped with red curtains that almost reached the floor. They danced in the morning breeze, and the loud singing of birds heard from the outside. It was a perfect day for running.

Opening his tired eyes, he moved his head to look over at Shadow, who still appeared to be asleep. Sonic shifted entirely to face Shadow, Sonic watching the darker hedgehog sleep filled him with subtle joy. He couldn't resist the opportunity to watch Shadow’s calm and sleeping face; it was such a rare sight.

Shadow shifted and soon opened his eyes waking up.

“I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Sonic said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No, you didn’t. I was already awake.” Shadow mumbled under his breath.

Soon there was a knock at the bedroom door, which made Sonic jump. It made him laugh in embarrassment, Shadow groaned, then pushed himself up to look over to the door, rubbing the bit of sleep from his eyes.

“Who is it?” Shadow said, turning to look at the door.

“It's just me.” 

It was the all too familiar voice of Silver “I made breakfast, and it's going to get cold.”

“On our way!” Sonic shouted in excitement, the two heard the leaving footsteps outside the door. Sonic moved to hurry out of bed, getting his socks and shoes on. He reached over to the gloves that were on the dresser, but in one quick motion, Shadow grabbed the gloves and stood in front of Sonic.

“What's the hurry? Hm?” Shadow said, lifting the gloves overhead.

“Hey, give them back!” Sonic tried reaching for the gloves.

“Why the hurry, faker?” Shadow was obviously enjoying this, teasing Sonic amused him some. 

“Fine, you win, I have to meet Tails today to visit for a while.” Sonic smiled and held out his hand, waiting to get his gloves back.

Shadow made a sly smirk then placed the gloves in his palm. He then went to put his own gloves on along with his socks and shoes. 

“Well, I hope to see you at dinner.”

Sonic smiled, fitting on the gloves on each hand. He smiled at Shadow. “Most definitely.” 

The two left the room, heading downstairs to see Silver and Mephiles. Sonic felt glad that there hasn't been any conflict in well over a year, it was kind of odd in fact; for bad guys to just be wiped off the grid. Maybe they just gave up? Though he did think that was a bit far fetched, he knew that not all bad people give up.

Sonic sat down along with Mephiles and Shadow as Silver went to serve them eggs and toast. Silver wasn't half bad with his cooking skills, he was pretty good, and he found it relaxing but every now and then, someone would end up with a bit of a burned piece of egg or toast. Ridiculous right? No one was perfect, practice makes improvement after all. 

Usually, everyone takes a turn cooking but Sonic; the last time he did, back at the old base, he almost caught the kitchen on fire. Of course, people got mad, but they brushed it off as a joke to remember and a good story to embarrass him.

Sonic downed his breakfast, then grabbed his cup of fresh squeezed orange juice and chugged it down in a hurry, hardly even tasting it. He carefully set the glass down, and proceeded to put his dirty dishes into the sink. 

“You're in a hurry this morning.” Silver said with a smile, moving out of Sonic’s way.

“I have to see Tails today.” Sonic responded with a full mouth, crumbs almost flying out before he could swallow. 

Mephiles got up from the seat and started doing the dishes for Silver, scrubbing them with intensity and hot water. One could see the steam rising from the sink as he set each plate on the rack, they looked new and shiny. If looked at closely, one could even see their own reflection in them. He was.. somewhat of a cleanfreak. Oh wait, that was Shadow.

Mephiles finished and turned off the water that ran in the sink. He reached for a nearby towel and dried his clawed hands of any moisture. 

Reaching over, he pulls the gloves back over his hands. Turning, he faces Silver, rubbing his head and messing up his quills. Silver blushed and gave a kind smile.

Meanwhile, Sonic made his way outside and was met with fresh air and its gentle breeze. The weather was sunny with a small hint of clouds that moved and changed into different shapes and sizes, with a twitch of his ears he would pick up the sound of singing birds and the soft rustle of trees that swayed in the breeze of the day. He kind of wished a day like this would never end.

Sonic snapped himself out from observing the nature around him, it was a perfect location and he knew he would get used to living here for the years to come. Taking a quick glance at the house behind him, he gave a grateful smile then with a quick stretch, he sped off in a flash. Leaving a blue trail in his wake. 

He thought to himself, running over the green grasslands and through the thick, dense meadows. Until he made it to the house in which his closest friend lived. 

Sonic made a halt from his sprint. Seeing that the garage door hung open, he took a peek inside and saw his friend Tails working on another yet strange contraption that would always either amaze him or blow up on the first use. 

Memories like that made Sonic happy, kind of bittersweet memories actually. 

Walking into the garage, Tails turns to him.

“Sonic, how are you? Long time no see.” Tails said excitedly, putting down his tools and approaching him amiably.

Sonic smiled back at him. “Just fine really, finally done moving into that house.” 

Tails smiled “Thank goodness, I thought you'd never get done.”

Sonic crossed his arms “Me too, I'm not a huge fan of cleaning and unpacking.”

“Understandable, anything that's not involving hero work or running, you slack.” Tails said, going over to a shiny new plane. It was blue with two yellow stripes on the sides.

“What-! Hey, I'm not that bad.”

Sonic said, following right behind Tails, gazing upon the shiny new plane before him. They both loved planes, so it was natural for Tails to either modify or make a new one.

“Called me over to test fly this thing?” Sonic went over, inspecting the plane closely.

“Exactly! And to hang out is all.” Tails climbed into the back seat of the plane.

“Sounds good to me, as long as it doesn't blow up.” Sonic climbed into the plane’s cockpit, pressing a few buttons on a panel that was in front of him and activating the engine. Hearing it roar to life.

“Oh come on, none of my planes ever blew up!” Tails felt slight offense. 

“Okay, sounds good. Let’s fly!” Sonic spoke quickly as Tails lowered his goggles over his eyes.

  
  


_______________

  
  


Back at the house Mephiles and Shadow were in the basement working. They wanted to make it into a wine cellar and storage room, nothing wrong with that; at least it was a pretty smart idea after all, since at first they had no idea what to do with it.

There was a knock on the old wooden door of the basement, it looked so worn it could fall off the hinges at any minute. 

_ Chaos... we really need to replace that thing. _

Shadow thought as he turned, setting down a sketch of the ideas that he had for the basement design on a desk and began to head up the stairs. Opening the old wooden door where he was met with Silver, who had a bit of dirt smeared on his face, it appeared he was renovating.

“Someone is at the door for you.”

Silver said, moving out of the way for Shadow to walk out of the basement and closing the door behind him. Shadow shook his head vigorously, removing the many dust particles and cobwebs from his quills. He felt silly doing it.

“Did they say who they were?” Shadow questioned, looking at Silver with a raised brow.

“A crocodile and a chameleon at the door, I believe they are the chaotix.” Silver explained, he started to head to the front door as Shadow followed behind, walking in their socks since he didn't want to get the hardwood floor beneath his feet and the large round rug in the large living room dirty. 

As they reached the door, and with one steady motion, Silver opened the door. Twisting the knob and revealing the crocodile and chameleon standing on the concrete steps just outside. It appeared they were talking because when the door opened, they looked to Shadow and became quiet. Stopping their previous conversation. 

They looked serious, though it was odd seeing Vector as such. It was unnatural but Espio, on the other hand, had his calm and composed posture. 

Maybe Vector is tired? That could be the case, upon taking a closer look at the crocodile he surmised that was most definitely the case. His bloodshot eyes were certainly liable proof.. The guy was often up late, especially if he had a case that he found interesting. The chaotix were always good detectives but right now, he looked like he could use a nap, a good one.

“What are you two doing here?” Shadow said as he looked at Espio and Vector, a tad bit of confusion painted on his face.

“We keep getting news reports of a group causing violence in some parts of different cities, but we don't know who is causing the violence.” Espio explained with a slight sound of concern.

“But the violence isn't… severe, it's just mostly broken windows and random useless objects being stolen. But no one’s getting hurt, at least.” Vector explained, rubbing one of his tired eyes then looking back to Shadow.

_ Maybe it was some kind of activist group...?? _

Shadow thought, then nodded in understanding. But why'd they go all the way to him and relay all of this information? He doesn't mind helping them, but they usually only go to him for more severe cases.

“What about the species? Do you at least know what they are?” Shadow questioned, looking at the two.

“No, not even witnesses know what they are.” Vector explained as he looked down at Espio, who appeared to be thinking.

Espio soon snapped out of his thoughts, looking as if he was searching for more information that he might have left out.

“It could be some sort of gang… and, well.. it's like they can disappear in a blink of an eye, and the items they've stolen are useless. But, if you hear anything suspicious, let us know.”

Espio said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shadow nodded “I'll let you guys know if something is up, and see if i can get to the bottom of it.”


	4. Unsettling Drinks

The plane descended on a concrete trail with a loud screech as the extending tires made contact with the warm, rock-like surface that steamed in the sun. It didn't help that it gave the aroma of burnt rubber after the plane had stopped its course, rolling into the garage to where it belonged.

Tails on the other hand was used to the smell of burnt rubber after many years working with planes and flying them, and sometimes race cars for Sonic. He didn't think the smell was _good,_ but it was a smell that would bring good memories. Tails liked it and every time he couldn't help but sigh in pleasure.

With the few sounds of clicking buttons, the propellers of the plane slowed and the hum of the engine died down to complete silence. Times like these made good memories, especially with his friend that he considered brother. Tails felt grateful to have a brother like Sonic by his side.

“Thanks for letting me test the plane Tails, the upgrades are awesome!”

Sonic said, turning to Tails with a happy smile painted on his muzzle as he then unfastened the seat-belt. Letting it retract back at the side of the front seat. 

Tails let out a soft laugh before rubbing the back of his head, also unbuckling and letting the seat-belt retract to the side of his seat as well. Throwing his goggles off.

“No problem. I'm happy to let you test fly our planes, I know you enjoy it.” 

“Wait- you let me test fly your planes first?” Sonic hopped out of his seat, landing on the ground with his feet with a soft thud. Turning to face Tails, who also hopped down next to him.

“What if it blows up?”

“Don't worry about it, the ejector seats work.” Tails reassured him, making a confident posture.

“But what if the ejector seats get stuck?” Sonic countered with a smug look on his face.

“They won't get stuck, I make sure they are regularly tested.” Tails responded, turning away to close the garage door with a flip of a switch on the wall.

“Well, you got the last say on that one. You know I never doubt you… you know that right?” Sonic relaxed his arms to his side and proceeded to go over to his lifelong friend. 

Tails smiled at the kind words, opening the door that led straight to the living room.

“Thank you for always believing in me, mostly.” 

“You don't need to thank me.” Sonic said, walking through the door that was being held open for him. Stepping down the stairs, he went to go for a cold bottle of water and quickly downing the beverage. His gaze shifted to the ticking clock and with shock, his eyes widened. Spitting out his current mouthful of water.

“It's six o'clock! It's dinner!” Sonic yelled, almost choking down the rest of his water. He set the now empty bottle of water on the coffee table.

  
  
  


Tails saw his whole reaction and out of nowhere, this made Tails laugh with so much force he had to hold his side. Seeing Sonic with a hilariously panicked face and water being spat frantically out had to be the funniest face Tails had to have ever seen.

“Ha! Sonic your face!” Tails pointed at Sonic as he started to calm down, he looked up to Sonic, still trying to contain his laughter.

Sonic huffed irritably, looking over at Tails. “My face is just fine! It was.... just a trick of the light!” Sonic then started to laugh at himself, suddenly finding this whole scenario embarrassing.

“It’s alright, it's funny, you can laugh at me.” Sonic jests to Tails, making memories like this always made him happy. He then steps forward and gave Tails a hug.

“I caught that face on video, something to show all your friends...even Shadow.”

Tails hugged back, turning partially apart as Tails pointed up at a security camera in the corner of the room. Sonic looks up at it, and drops his jaw open. He quickly closes it and turns his head back to tails and glares.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Don't you dare show that to Shadow or anyone.” Sonic spoke from his slightly gritted teeth, tapping his foot on the ground.

Tails responded with a sarcastic tone, shrugging slightly “Oh, I promise… for now.” 

“You're horrible.” Sonic smiled.

“I know.”

Sonic started to head out as he made it to the door, he turned around and pointed two of his fingers at himself, then at Tails to signify a _I'm watching you._ He opened the door with a twist of the knob, walking out and closing it behind him. Taking a breath of fresh air, he once again stretched his arms and started running in the direction of home.

________________

  
  


Meanwhile, Shadow still talked to Espio and Vector. It wasn't long before Silver and Mephiles joined the conversation about these _gangs_ going around, breaking into houses and stores and taking seemingly useless items.

“We could go to Rouge, to see if she can gather information.” Silver suggested, moving to stand next to Mephiles.

“But how would we know where they will appear next? It's kind of impossible to predict a place where people go without information.” Vector said, looking at Silver. 

“We only know that they appear at night, when people are asleep and stores are closed...that's pretty much it.” Shadow said, soon hearing the sound of the distant, fast paced footsteps that were closing in on their location. He knew just who it was.

“I guess we should go, it's getting late” Espio said, looking up at Vector. Who gave him a nod.

The two gave a friendly wave before walking away, heading back down the thin, worn cobblestone trail that led to the house. Not long after the two had left, Sonic ran up to Shadow. Stopping just in front of him with his usual cocky grin

  
  


“I'm guessing you and your ‘brother’ had a good day?” Shadow raised his brows curiously.

“As a matter of fact, we did.” Sonic responded, with that usual confidence in his voice.

Shadow slightly smirks to Sonic “And you didn't miss me?”

Sonic furrowed his brows, frowning at Shadow but his cocky smirk still remained on his muzzle.

“Well, I did, in fact, miss you.”

“Well you better prove it... faker-”

Shadow was quickly interrupted in the middle of his sentence, receiving a quick hug from Sonic, who had surprised him with the kind gesture. Sonic pulled away as a soft blush formed on Shadow’s cheeks. “Hmph…”

“Was that enough proof for you?”

Sonic made his usual cocksure grin as he too had a blush upon his cheeks, sticking his tongue out letting him go from the hug. It made Shadow glare.

“Aw, what's with the glare? I thought you liked my affection.” 

Shadow brought his hand to the back of the blue hedgehog lacing his fingers up between his back quills, feeling them before slipping his hand away. “I do in fact.”

The gesture caused Sonic’s cheeks to heat up as well, showing a mixture of embarrassment and flattery, feeling those skilled fingers on his back felt good and when they pulled away they had left a slight tingling sensation.

It wasn't long before Silver showed up, crossing his arms at the sight of the two still outside.

“Either get a room or come for dinner, I didn't spend so long making it for nothing.”

Silver stated as he then headed back inside, closing the door behind him; causing a whiff of the delicious smell of dinner to drift out. Shadow seemed to enjoy the smell, Sonic on the other hand was a bit bummed however as he blurted out

“What are we having?”

“Spaghetti.”

“We just had spaghetti two nights ago…” Sonic huffed.

“Don't pout.” Shadow said, clearly getting a bit annoyed from standing outside.

“I, do not, pout..”

Sonic replied as he walked past Shadow, heading inside of the house. Followed by Shadow, who had closed the door right behind him.

The two made their way past the living room and into the dining room, where the dinner table stood and fine decorated glass plates and matching cups sat, the plates full of spaghetti. Next to every plate sat a glass of chilled hibiscus tea, the red liquid reminded him of blood and it brought back the disturbing memory of walking in on Shadow draining a rat. The thought gave Sonic chills, one made the fur on his neck bristle fearfully. He was kind of glad that Mephiles didn’t need blood or food in general, he mostly ate because he liked the _feeling_ of eating.

For the blue hedgehog, he wondered what would happen if he was ever bitten by Shadow, either intentionally or by some kind of life or death situation. 

_Would I have to drink blood too?_

Sonic didn't want to feast on blood, he just couldn't stomach the idea.

Sonic shifted his eyes away from staring at the black hedgehog and back to his own plate and drink, he felt bad doing it. He then started to eat along with the others, usually at the table everyone was talkative and some days the table was silent… It was of course one of those quieter or awkward days.

_I guess everyone's day must have been full, everyone is so bleak today._

Sonic thought as he finished his plate of spaghetti as he then downed his glass of hibiscus tea , he set his glass down and shifted his eyes to Shadow, who had finished his plate too, and finished up his glass of hibiscus tea. Some dripped down the corner of his mouth, it looked like blood.. Setting down the glass, Shadow quickly cleaned the droplet of tea off of his tan muzzle with a napkin. 

Shadow’s red eyes went in the direction of Sonic, raising his brow.

“What?”

“Nothing… it's nothing.”

Sonic got up from his seat, taking his plate and empty glass into the kitchen, setting the plate and cup on the counter next to the sink. Slipping his gloves off and proceeding to wash his plate clean and rinse his glass, once dried, he set the plate and glass on a shelf where all the plates and cups went.

The others did the same, cleaning their own dishes that they had used.

He thanked Silver, who had made the meal and began to head to the living room. He thought for a moment, and it soon occurred to him that because there was so little evil around that he might consider a side job to help more. Instead of being the slacker around the house, he was also happy that there were such little bad guys around. It gave him time to try new things. 

Soon Sadow made his way next to Sonic, sitting on a nearby chair as Sonic watched him. He spaced out, staring at the azure hedgehog before him. He did so a little too long, and was getting lost in thought.

“Sonic...?”

“Sonic!” 

Sonic didn't even hear him calling his name the first time, he finally snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes shifting to meet the red ones.

“Oh! Sorry about that, I was just thinking.” 

Sonic rubbed the back of his head feeling humiliated and embarrassed, he wanted to punch himself for staring. It made his cheeks heat up, causing him to make a slight blush of embarrassment upon his muzzle.

“Thinking about what?” 

Shadow pressed, raising a brow to him and showing a hint of curiosity.

“Well… I've been thinking that being a hero isn't exactly paying any bills, so.. I was thinking about having a part time job?” 


	5. Hedgehog All Alone

Shadow was shocked by Sonic’s answer, his brow raising a bit in surprise. “A job? I'd never thought I would hear you say those kinds of words, quite a shock to hear you consider something so… productive.”

Sonic frowned, looking Shadow in the eyes and crossing his arms.

“Excuse me? I can be perfectly productive, besides it's just going to be something part time.”

Shadow nodded to Sonic, he was still shocked to be talking about anything that involved a job, it made him feel kind of proud. 

“Do you know anyone that would be willing to hire me? And… no shady work, it would make me uncomfortable.”

Sonic shifted his eyes to the left with discomfort, his posture relaxing, his shoulders easing, rubbing his left arm. Then out of nowhere, he felt a flick on his forehead from Shadow, his eyes instantly closing. Making him flinch.

“I'm not going to give you any weird jobs that make you uncomfortable, next time I see Rouge, I'll be sure to ask if you could get a job at one of her coffee shops.”

Shadow went to stand from his sitting position on the chair that resided in the living room, he stood now inches from the blue hedgehog, right in front of him.

“And don't be so nervous, it's not like I'm asking you to rob a bank.”

Shadow said in a reassuring tone, which earned him a happy smile from Sonic.

_ He was just too easy. _

Shadow thought, giving Sonic a slight grin in response to his smile. Sonic’s nervousness at times annoyed him but… at the same time he loved it, he enjoyed giving Sonic confidence just a little. He wondered that because they were a ‘thing’ that meant that they couldn't have their rivalry like before, though they still rival over plenty about different things like _who is the fastest and strongest_ , something that they probably would never let go. He sometimes wondered how sonic even fell in love with him in the first place, they were in fact polar opposites. He watched as Sonic walked away, heading upstairs. Shadow turned and looked out the window, thinking to himself

_ I wonder who they are… Why start crime at a time like this? _

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts, panning the surroundings and briskly turning to make his way into the old basement for something to do.

Mephiles on the other hand was with Silver, they both seemed curious about the robberies from the vanishing gangs despite the information being very limited. Silver just couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was kind of an exciting thing, after a whole year of kicking back and watching the stagnant days go by with little to do.

“What do you think the gangs want?” Silver asked, setting down a cold glass of water on the coffee table. Throwing himself on the couch next to Mephiles.

“I don't know, exactly.”

“After we catch them, we should go on holiday.”

“Holiday?” Mephiles rested his arm around Silver.

“A road trip.”

__ **_________**

  
  


The next day, Sonic had gone to the first day of his job working in one of Rouge’s coffee shops “So how about it Blue? Think you can handle it?” Rouge gave Sonic a pat on the back before giving him a confident smile.

“Yea, serve food and coffee to customers. Basically, easy work. I can get orders out pretty fast” Sonic felt pretty good about his current position, he was glad to have asked Rouge for a simple job to do on the side of his hero work.

“Alright, your shift starts in twenty minutes. Good luck” Rouge nodded, soon walking off to the back of the kitchen.

To Sonic’s opinion, he knew the places Rouge owned were mostly filled with the most spirited people. Whether that was her signature ‘club rouge’ or her cafes.

Sonic looked up at the clock hanging near the entrance of the club, it was only mere minutes until 2:00pm. Quickly cleaning down the down counter where drinks are served, he made his way to the door. Flipping a switch that activates the glowing ‘open’ sign. 

Thus, starting his first day of work.  _ This is just too easy _ .

“Oh, and Sonic!” Rouge yelled from the back.

“Yes?” 

“No powers.”

“Darn it...” Sonic groaned,  _ this wasn’t going to be that simple after all. _ ..

______

Espio and Shadow stood in front of a mechanic store, glass littered the ground where they stood. This break in felt different and more rushed than the others.

“Whoever did this, took money and a few generators.” 

Espio said, walking around the glass and over to the broken window. Approaching to inspect the glass shards still intact with the frame of the window, looking for any bit of evidence but found nothing from the collateral damage.

“Why would they take money now if they hadn't before?” Shadow too got into looking at the glass, then glanced back at Espio with a questionable look.

“Don't know, Whoever is doing this… is probably making something out of all those parts stolen, it's the only logical solution.” Espio crossed his arms, contemplating intensely.

Shadow had stepped into the shop, looking inside for any evidence besides broken glass and the smashed cash register. Looking down to his feet, he saw something mixed with the glass. Reaching down, he picked up a strand of hair that was black that slowly faded into white at the end. He didn't think much of it, he dropped the strand of fur to the ground. Looking back to Espio, who was also searching for anything out of the ordinary. 

“All I found was a strand of black and white fur”

Espio looked over to Shadow, taking a few steps over to him; avoiding the glass that covered the ground.

“It could be anyone's fur, people go in and out of the shops all day”

Shadow nodded, he didn't want to track down anyone that was innocent by mistake. He looked around the upper part of the store near the ceiling, expecting to see cameras but there were none to be seen. 

_ No cameras? Poor security choices, of course this place was broken into so easily _ _ … _

Shadow thought to himself as he suddenly smelled the air coming from outside, it was the smell of rain. He went to the window and looked up at the sky, seeing the dark grey above littered with thick, tumultuous clouds; a storm was coming.

“Would you happen to have any books on mechanical parts? I'd like to see if I could piece anything together.”

Espio asked, going up next to Shadow. gazing out of the shattered window he, too was looking at the oncoming storm.

“I do, back at my old place. Why not ask Tails?”

Shadow raised a brow at him, questionably and curiously.

“Tails only has newer books on mechanical parts or his personal projects, I want to see if he can piece any of the old mechanical parts together.” Espio explained.

“Ah, alright. I can see if Sonic can run over and get some old books then”

Shadow walked up to the phone resting on the front desk of the store and picked up the phone, dialing the number to Sonic’s cell phone. Hearing the phone ring for a few seconds before he heard a voice on the other end.

“Hello, thank you for calling Rouge’s cafe how may I-”

“Sonic, it’s Shadow _. _ ”

“Oh! I was just thinking about you, need something?” 

“Yes, I need you to head over to the old base for a few books we left there.”

“Alrigty then, no problem. I thought no one cared for those books?”

“Espio needs them for his investigation to help catch whoever is breaking into and stealing from the mechanical shops.”

“Oh, okay. I'll go get them. My shift has already ended so I'll be home shortly.”

Shadow soon heard the click of the phone as Sonic hung up on the other end. Shadow placed the phone back on the receiver and turned back to Espio, giving him a confident nod.

“Let us take a look at some other places, we might find something before the storm hits.”

______

Walking through the thick brush and the worn cobblestone trail that has broken over time, Sonic made his way to the old base that he used during the battle with Eggman; those two years ago when he first met Shadow and Mephiles. It wasn't long before he found the front gate, he felt relieved that it remained unlocked. Though, it's been a few months since anyone went inside the property. It was most likely that some old furniture remained inside the old, brick castle-like base as well as other stuff that no one seemed to need.

The place brought back good and bad memories, he pushed open the gate causing the old rusted hinges to squeak to life. Sonic soon felt a drop of rain hit upon his head, causing him to look up. In almost seconds it was starting to pour rain.

_ Just perfect... _

Sonic thought as he made his way to the side door to the old base, opening it. He was a little shocked to see the door unlocked but it didn't bother him, who would come here anyway? Stepping inside, he shook off the water droplets that coated his quills. Before heading to the mostly empty library, he quickly locked the side door behind him; the books on the shelves were dusty and unwanted. And so, began his search for the book that Shadow requested. A few minutes later, he finally found the book and took it out of its compartment. Heading to the living room, he saw the dark sky and the hard pouring rain from outside the window. 

The phone on the wall rings loudly, making Sonic jump almost dropping the book on the floor. He gave a quick gasp and walked to the wall closest to the kitchen, taking it off the hook as he spoke.

“Hello?” he answered, relieved that it was Shadow’s voice.

“Sonic, the rain will completely flood the road soon, I’m coming to get you-”

“What? You're not going in that storm! Listen, I'll just stay here for the night.”

“Will you be fine until morning?”

“Yes, dont worry about me.” Sonic heard Shadow sigh softly in defeat on the other end.

“Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Got the book?”

“You bet! I'll give it to you when I get back.”

“ Okay, I'll see you in the morning.” 

Sonic exhaled, hanging the phone back on the hook. Then looked around, seeing that there was nothing much to do. Grabbing the book, he flipped to a random page to pass time as he sat on an old chair they left behind. Sonic had fallen asleep in the chair from reading the book, eventually snapping awake as he heard the chime of the old grandfather clock strike twelve. Sonic rubbed his eyes, looking up and seeing that it was midnight. 

Sonic could hear the rain pouring outside, it was then the phone suddenly rang. He sighed, not very fond of the loud sound. He got up and walked over, unhooking it and lifting it to his ear.

Expecting to hear Shadow’s voice, all he could hear was a distorted breathing on the other end; it sent chills down his spine as he spoke.

“Hello…?”

“ _ Who is this? _ ” came a raspy voice that sounded like that of a man.

“I apologize.” Sonic said “ If you're looking for Shadow I’m afraid he’s-”

“ _ I know he isn't there, _ ” the man said, his voice sounding more irritated.

“Listen pal, how about you call back at a reasonable hour.” Sonic Said a bit irritably.

“ _ You don't talk to me like that! _ ” The man sounded more aggressive and threatening.

“ Goodnight, sir.” Sonic started to feel uneasy.

“ _ If you interfere with my master’s plans, you will face  _ _ major _ _ consequences- _ ” the man said with a deep growl in his voice.

“I said good night!” Sonic cut him off mid sentence as he yelled, he liked to sometimes. It hid his fear.

Sonic quickly hung up the phone and for the first time in a long time he felt fear he had a bad gut feeling and maybe staying for the night wasn't such a good idea, the thought of calling shadow popped into his mind but then he shook the thought away.

“No, I shouldn't be so childish…”

Sonic was just about to leave the living room only to hear a loud pounding on the door which made him jump hearing the man from the phone just outside.

“ _ Let me in! _ ” 

“No! Get away from here!” Sonic yelled he was now afraid but if this guy wanted a fight he would give him a fight.

“ _ Are you alone? You alone aren't you. _ ” the man laughed under his breath, his dark figure barely visible from the frosted glass on the door.

“Don't make me fight you! I warn you!” Sonic yelled as the pounding stopped, he saw the figure move away as he started to calm down, maybe he scared him off. He sighed then heard the loud banging on the window, it was the dark mobian like figure again and all he could make out was a wide grin on the face of the man seeing its pointed white almost yellow teeth and glowing yellow eyes. 

“Leave me Alone!” Sonic yelled trying to hide the fear in his voice as he quickly looked around to find something to defend himself with but then he remembered,

The supply closet.

**“** _ You let me inside, I'll get what I came for and I promise I won't harm you _ **,”** the man hissed as his claws slowly ran down the glass of the window making long scratch marks.

“Help is coming if you don't leave!” Sonic backed up to the supply closet behind him reaching behind and opening the door.

**“** _ You're lying, I'll kill you hours before any help arrives! _ ” The figure took his hand away from the window only to punch through showering the floor in glass.

  
  



	6. Gunsmoke

The intruder started to crawl through the window; ignoring the sharp spikes of glass cutting in his flesh. The stranger didn't look like a normal mobian, his body was the color of black ink and parts of his body were wrapped in old bandages. Since he had no fur it was hard to tell what he was. 

Sonic turned quickly and grabbed whatever felt useful at a moment's notice, taking out a rusted sword from the supply closet and holding it in front of him; he looked at the intruder as he stood to his feet.

“ _What are you going to do with that_?” The stranger grinned taking a step closer he opened his fist to reveal his sharp clawed fingers.

“I'll fight you with it!” Sonic took the rusted sword and ran towards the intruder getting ready to swing. Seconds before the sword was to hit him it was caught in his hand.

Sonic tried to pull the sword away but the claws of the other snapped the sword in half causing Sonic to fall back onto the ground with a thud. He looked up and saw the intruder ready to stab his claws into him, but Sonic rolled to the side moving just in time he saw five deep claw marks in the hardwood floor. Forming a spin dash he aimed to hit the intruder knocking him back against the wall; he remained on his feet.

Sonic’s spin dash had been quickly interrupted, getting grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air, the intruder squeezed, making Sonic choke. 

“ _I warned you… and now you will die from your_ _foolishness_ ” He squeezed Sonic’s neck harder, his claws pressing into his skin.

Sonic felt as if his energy was being drained from him, he couldn't take in air and his attempts to escape from the others' grip had been useless. Soon his body felt limp. His eyes started to close, before he drowned into the darkness he saw glass flying in the air and three bullets going through the head of the intruder. He saw red… a beautiful red…

It all went in slow motion until he felt himself hit the floor, he gasped in a big breath of air; he quickly sat up to see Shadow rushing to his side.

“Sonic!” Shadow knelt down next to Sonic looking him over and then helping him sit up. He felt how cold the blue hedgehog had become, it only made Shadow’s blood boil, “Are you alright? Do you need medical atte-”

“I'm fine… I'm fine..” Sonic interrupted rubbing his sore neck then looked over to the now dead mobian on the floor.

“You killed him…”

“I had too” Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and helped him to his feet.

Sonic became silent, he looked over the dead mobian on the floor, he was in shock about what transpired. He never killed before in his life, injured he had, but he never resorted to death even if it was going to be justified. Sonic remembered the final battle with Eggman and how he and Shadow had to defeat the giant robot. The robot had been in such bad shape it exploded along with the scientist who had been controlling it…

Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow with understanding, “Alright… but how did you get here? I thought the road was flooded by the rain?”

“I went around through the hills, when I finally got here I saw that the window had been broken and I saw you being held by your throat...” Shadow explained looking in the blue hedgehog’s eyes.

“What- who is this mobian? I have never seen someone like this before…” Sonic asked, eyeing the dead body.

“This mobian is a husk, a mobian that has been converted to nothing more than a creature to follow out orders without hesitation and without question.”

Shadow moved to the body on the floor, it was starting to decay; shriveling up until the skin sucked to the skeleton. The body turned to dust and paper from the inside out, Shadow frowned then got back to his feet.

“Who would do this…” Sonic moved closer and placed a hand on Shadow’s shoulder.

“I think I have a couple of people in mind, it would take time to find them for some questioning.” 

Shadow looked over to Sonic turning to him “Did he say anything to you?”

Sonic had to stop and think a moment from the chaos of the attacker coming in the house, he then remembered a little detail.

“He was desperate to come inside, I think he was after something in the base?”

“Whatever he was after, it's not here. I've stripped this place of anything useful.” Shadow said reassuringly towards Sonic.

Sonic looked down at the pile of ash and paper then looked back up to the darker hedgehog. He looked into his red emerald eyes and saw that despite Shadow’s calm expression he knew he was worried about him.

“Let us go home… I don't want to hang around here any longer…” Sonic headed to the front door.

______

“A husk? I haven't seen those things in years” Mephiles looked to Shadow and Sonic with a dumbfounded expression about the information.

Yet again he has been feeling uneasy, a bad gut feeling about the sighting of a husk. He knew if there was one, there were many all controlled like a hive.

“So… someone is growing an army? Right under our noses?” Sonic looked at Shadow and Mephiles, both nodded to him.

“Seems likely.” Shadow responded.

“I hate to say it… could it possibly be Scourge?” Mephiles suggested 

“Scourge? Him? How could that lowlife of a bad guy get enough power to conjure an army of husks?” The black hedgehog said and gave Mephiles a raised brow.

“He has ways of getting power through his… persuasive words.”

There was a pause of silence in the room like everyone was thinking, then Mephiles quickly looked at Shadow as something lit up in his eyes with a hint of trepidation.

“Could it be another war?”

“War?” Sonic looked over to the two of them, his brow arched. “What war?”

Shadow sighed, his eyes closing as if to quickly remember something. Then he opened them once more and looked into Sonic’s green emerald eyes.

“Fifty years ago… there was a war waged among the demons and vampires, it was called the secret war, a war over peace and destruction.”

Mephiles then spoke, “It was gruesome, luckily we won the war. But the one that started it was nowhere to be found, a mobian with no name but many feared him.” Mephiles explained shifting his green eyes to Shadow.

“You guys never found him?” 

“Back then names meant more, whoever knew your name could influence you more easily, especially hunt you down with ease.” Mephiles leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes.

“You're probably tired… it was a long day” Shadow said to Sonic resting his hand upon his back winning a tired smile from the blue hedgehog.

“Yeah.. I'm beat.”

The two went into the living room with Sonic and sat on the couch, they let out relieved sighs; as they were finally able to relax. Sonic rested his elbow on the arm of the couch, propped up his chin and looked out the window. Sonic felt the weight shift in the cushion next to him when Shadow sat next to the blue hedgehog.

“How is your neck?” 

Sonic mumbled “Fine, a little sore,” He then sat up to look at Shadow.

“How did you know when to come?”

“I didn't, I called multiple times but there was no answer. So I came,” Shadow explained.

“Thank you for saving me back there,” Sonic smiled lightly.

“You always need saving, you're an idiot.”

“Well… I wouldn't say that,” Sonic laughed nervously.

Shadow frowned slightly, “Then what? Don't you even think about your actions in combat?”

“No, I don't really think at all, I try not to.”

Shadow rubbed his temples almost in disbelief, “No wonder you get into trouble so often.”

  
  


Sonic laughed softly “Well I mean…” He shrugged his shoulders slightly and leaned back on the couch, “It hasn't killed me yet.”

Shadow shook his head slowly, a slight smirk grew on his muzzle only to have it fade shortly after. He felt another hand move to his own and fingers twinging together with his own like a complete puzzle, they sat in silence on the couch.

_Is this right? Is it right to love something for it to only fade away in the end?_

Shadow looked over to Sonic who had his eyes closed, his head leaned on the back of the couch, he probably fell asleep, Shadow gripped the other's hand back but a little tighter.

_Am I just torturing myself?_

Shadow then pulled his hand away and elbowed Sonic to wake him up. 

“I think you should go to bed,” Shadow suggested as he stood up to leave the quiet living room and head upstairs. Sonic rolled his eyes and took another look out the window before he got up from the couch, turned and left the living room following Shadow from behind.


	7. Just A Cut

It had been cloudy all day, and the bleakness of it all made it all the more dismal. But, that's what the weather has on some people, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary but for Sonic; he could finally leave without the concern of getting soaked.

“Will you be alright?” 

“I'll be just fine, I'll be in town with a lot of folks around.” Sonic said in solace as he placed a quick kiss upon Shadow’s cheek before shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, and promptly rushed out the front door. Shadow watched Sonic as he left, he felt worried, but he also had to understand that Sonic, as childish as he was, can stand up for himself… most of the time.

Shadow sighed, he had someone in mind that had just enough power to make an army if they wanted too; but it seemed so unlikely. They had no purpose, nor reason. He might have overthought it, right? He loathed the possibility, he didn't want to see _them_.

“Something is on your mind.” It was Mephiles.

“I'm just worried about Sonic, is all. If I hadn't come, he would have been killed.”

Mephiles nodded in understanding, “I know that feeling.”

“I want to stop whoever is doing this before it gets any worse, before we are too late.” 

“You don't even know if there is, or isn't, an army. It was just one husk, afterall.” Mephiles stated.

“Just? Remember the war? Remember when there was one husk, then, there were many; like a hive.” Shadow sighed as he rubbed his eyes, remembering that horrid time 50 years ago. It all felt like a blur in time now, but some gruesome memories still clung to him like the subconscious parasite it seemed. 

“I remember.” 

“I dont know… I'll talk to Espio and Vector later today.” Shadow sighed, today he just wanted to be around Sonic, listen to his dumb jokes, and dig his fingers into those sharp, cobalt quills.

“Fair enough, Silver and I will investigate our part as well.” Mephiles turned and walked out of the living room, leaving Shadow to his thoughts. All that he wanted was a peaceful life, a life without having to worry about evil; but, he knows that one way or another, there will always be evil in the world. It was a part of life, a part of reality… a cruel, inexorable reality.

He needed to drink a good one. He opened the door to the basement, flipped on the switch and started walking down the stairs. The basement looked like a small bar, the floor of the basement was redone with hard wood that had a shiny finish to it. With the counter also being wooden at the base and black marble on the top; it wasn't anything too fancy, but it was nice. He went behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine, he poured the red liquid in a glass. Downing the contents within, he felt a bit of frustration leave him and stowed the bottle away. 

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


After sliding over a few more coffee mugs to customers, it was finally time for his break. He smiled to himself as Sonic yawned, it was a long day and he was getting kind of sick of the sweet smell of coffee and the same kinds of food from the menu. He never knew he could get tired from the smells of good food and most of all, the ongoing chatter and dull conversations gave Sonic a slight headache. He could hardly hear the music in the bar playing at all. 

What annoyed him most was a random mobian staring at him from across the cafe, the stranger had been doing it for about an hour, the random male mobian never even ordered anything, not even a drink. Sonic shrugged it off, sometimes he saw customers take an hour or two to order something and because there was a menu right behind the bar on a huge chalkboard, Sonic assumed the male stranger could be staring at that.

He felt the need to get some fresh air. He needed to clear his head of the stagnant miasma of the cafe, he went over to the side door and stepped outside; Feeling the cold air hit his face almost immediately. Blinking a few times, he took in the fresh air in his lungs, then looked at both ends of the alley. It was dark and quiet, but he could still hear the faint sounds from inside Rouge’s cafe. Sonic heard the door open behind him, he thought it was just another employee. He started to turn around but before he could, both of his arms were grabbed and pinned behind his back. He was slammed up to the cold brick wall in the alley with a hard thud; Sonic felt as if he was going to get mugged by some stranger as he felt them speak in his ear with a growl.

“I've watched you… and I like what I see.” 

Sonic groaned as he was pushed against the wall harder, he wanted to yell but all he could do was make muffled sounds from the hand over his mouth.

_Was this guy going to kidnap me!?_

“You know... I thought you’d be stronger than this. You seem like a pathetic excuse for a hero-”

Sonic bit down on the stranger's hand as hard as he could instantly, the hand then pulled away as he felt the intruder loosen the grip on his arms, Sonic turned around, putting up his fists to defend himself.

“Fucking hell!?” 

The stranger looked like that of a jackal, wearing a red hat. The jackal pulled out a sword and held it to Sonic’s neck as the hedgehog put his hands up to try to ease the situation. 

“Woah woah woah! Easy pal, I have no idea who you are, and I don't want this to turn ugly.”

“Ugly? I know for a fact that this will turn ugly real fast, blue boy. You’re coming with me!” The jackal said as he held the curved sword closer to his chest, making Sonic back away slowly. 

Sonic looked to the right of the alley that led to the main road, Sonic took his chance and grabbed the blade in the Jackal’s hand; pushing it up and kicking one of his legs to make the Jackal lose balance. Sonic turned to make his escape from the alley as the Jackal threw his sword at Sonic, effectively cutting his shoulder. Sonic groaned and sped off in a trail of blue light that followed him.

The jackal got up and cursed at himself as he walked over to grab his sword off the ground, The male jackal was pissed as he spoke into his wrist communicator.

“The hedgehog got away…” 

It was about midnight by the time Sonic reached home, he looked at his arm and saw that it was deeply cut, seeing the blood running down his arm that stained his blue fur, giving off the metallic scent of iron in the air. It made him feel squeamish as he walked inside to only be greeted by Silver.

“Sonic! Are you okay!?” Silver rushed over, grabbing the blue hedgehog's arm. “That's a nasty cut, what happened?”

  
Sonic sighed “All I can tell you, is that it wasn't an angry customer. The guy wanted to kidnap me! He was a black and white jackal...”

“A jackal? Well, let's get you fixed up, Shadow will be home any minute.”

After his arm was cleaned and fixed up, he called Rouge and explained why he missed his last shift. Rouge was concerned and told Sonic to take the next couple days off, the blue hedgehog felt relieved as he hung up the house phone. Groaning to himself and rubbing his eyes, Sonic knew very well it wasn't his first time being attacked while out on his own, but somehow he had a bad feeling in his gut. He only took it as his stomach feeling sick for his arm being cut, He was never sickened by the sight of blood, but it still bothered him. Sonic didn't want to think about it too hard, He sat up after hearing the front door open and then quickly close. Rushing downstairs and smiling at his dark boyfriend, whose eyes immediately went to his arm. Sonic could see the fur stand on Shadow’s neck but before Sonic could get any proper words out, Shadow had grabbed Sonic's arm tenderly. Shadow eyed the cut and the crimson blood, he wrinkled his nose at the tempting, tantalizing smell. Dismissing it and went on to the real problem at hand.

“Who did this?” Shadow's voice was calm, but on the inside he was angry, Shadow could smell the unfamiliar scent that was on Sonic.

“It was a jackal. A jackal, with a red hat and black and white fur.” 

“A jackal? That must be who is behind all those crimes lately, what did they want with you?”

“I… I don't know, I think he was trying to kidnap me! But... I got away with only a cut.” Sonic removed Shadow’s hand from his sore arm. “I'm alright, really I am!” 

“You let them get away.”

“I know what he looks like.”

“Ugh… Sonic, you could have taken the guy down.”

“I was spooked, I wasn't thinking straight!”

Shadow sighed, rubbing his face as he took a deep breath and then looked at Sonic with annoyance. “Starting tomorrow, we're going on a night patrol through the city. Let’s find this guy and lock him up.”

Sonic nodded and looked down, placing his hands on his hips “Yeah… okay, let's get this crime stuff out of the way.”

Shadow placed his hand on his shoulder “No hard feelings, okay? We’ll stop this.” 

Sonic nodded as he gave his darker boyfriend a sly smile in response. “Here you are, thinking it could be an army or something.” Sonic teased

“It's been two years… don't you think it's just too good to be true? For everything to be so… peaceful?”

Sonic laughed softly, giving the dark hedgehog a quick kiss on the cheek. “Best to enjoy any peace we have, eh? Even if some kind of evil is out there, we will be ready to take on whatever comes at us, remember that. I got your back.”

Shadow rubbed his cheek where he got the kiss, as if he could still feel the sensation. “Thank you… Sonic.”

_______________________________

  
  
  


_“You gave away your position…. You're so reckless.” The voice said from high above in a low grumble, accompanied by the sound of claws clanking on a metal surface, the room was mostly dark._

_“I ordered you to watch, not catch”_

_“I just thought that if I caught the hedgehog now, it would be much easier for our plan-”_

_“You only made them on a much higher alert. We have been doing so since Eggman's death, the greatest scientist; who had fallen in that fight those two years ago. He passed this plan to us for a reason.” The voice sighed._

_“I understand that you want to rush things after waiting two years to slowly make this progress, but fail me again.. I'll have to hire someone that you won’t like.” The sound of clanking nails suddenly stopped._

_“Am I clear?”_

_“Yes, my lord. I will not fail you!”_

_“Yes, I know you won’t.”_

  
  
  


______________________

  
  


The next day, well, night. Shadow had spent the day preparing everyone to finally catch the criminal and question them for any important answers. They hoped to catch the jackal Sonic had seen that previous night, it was cold out and the feeling of upcoming rain lurked in the air. Shadow had been just a few blocks away near a hardware store and Sonic was near the older part of the city, a small area that was abandoned and previously used for smuggling things that were illegal. 

Rouge had set up some cameras around the city that were made by Tails; Rouge was also there for her swift combat abilities, of course, and because of her professional spy work. Silver and Mephiles were ready as backup.

Sonic thought this was a bit overboard for one criminal, but he knew it didn’t hurt to be ready for the worst. Sonic breathed, staying quiet, his breath showing in the cold air that remained for a second then disappeared. He rubbed his sore arm as he sighed, pacing back and forth of his position and occasionally seeing one of Tail’s camera-like drones to check in.

Sonic looked up at the sky, seeing all black and no stars; akin to that of a void. It reminded him of how dark Shadow’s fur is. The night had just been so quiet, that it was almost unsettling. 

“Sonic, what is your position?” It was Shadow’s voice, from the communicator on his wrist.

“It's all quiet and creepy here,” Sonic laughed, softly sitting down on a low brick wall.

“I know, just keep your guard up, they could be here any time.”

“Got it” Sonic stood back up to take another look around the block as he headed down the sidewalk, while walking, he heard the manhole faintly moving behind him. He quickly turned around to see the manhole off of the entrance. He slowly went over to look down the dark tunnel below, he saw nothing, nothing that would have moved it. 

Sonic squinted to focus as he saw a pair of red eyes looking right back up at him, starting to climb up the ladder fast. Sonic ran over to the manhole cover and kicked it over on top of the husk as it came up, hitting it in the head; which ripped off its shoulders as if it was like paper. 

Sonic panted as he looked down the manhole, there he saw what seemed like hundreds of them, voraciously ascending up the ladder. Sonic couldn't count all of them, he instantly started running as he spoke into the wrist communicator.

“Guys! I need backup at my location! There's too many!” 

“Hold tight, we're on our way!” It was Shadow’s voice, he felt slight relief as he looked back. Sonic charged up a spin dash as he attacked five husks in a row. He was suddenly punched, stopping his spin-dash as he stumbled back, gripping his gut where he got punched.

He looked up at the husks, clenching his fists. “That's all you got!?” Sonic grinned, putting up his fists and looking at the horde of husks. Just when the husks started charging at him, they all suddenly stopped as a husk fell to the ground; immediately turning into dust and paper. Sonic heard the voice of his twin tailed friend on his wrist communicator. 

“Haha! That training paid off. Sonic, you good?”

“Just about, Now I think they're really pissed off!” Sonic went to run but saw Rouge come from one of the alleyways and started taking down husks with a metal pipe, she took them down from her left and right, striking them with fatal blows.

Sonic was getting overwhelmed with how many there were, but he fought on, turning any that came to him into paper and dust. However, he was running out of options and couldn't manage many speed-based attacks.

“Arg! Rogue, where's Shadow?!”

“His position must have been flooded too! So have the others!”

“Dammit!”

Sonic got the chance and spin-dashed through the last remaining husks, after pushing through them, he put the manhole cover back on the hole in the road; ceasing the approach of any additional newcomers. He looked over to rouge.

“This was a distraction, the guy I encountered was not this… brittle?” Sonic lightly kicked one of the corpses of a husk as it just crumbled. 

“Ugh… gross.” Rouge wrinkled her nose in disgust as she dusted herself off. 

“This was a damn set up, the jackal knew we were coming.” Shadow walked over, covered in dust and paper that the husk skin turned into when they died.

Suddenly, a portal opened on the side of a building and coming out of it was Silver and Mephiles. followed behind by the jackal that tried to kidnap Sonic; levitating in the air with a blue aura around him. He had handcuffs on, with a piece of tape over his mouth.

“I think Mephiles and I make a great team.”

“You all look like shit.” Mephiles said, closing the portal where they came from as the jackal remained quiet, glaring at Sonic. It sent chills down his spine, he didn't like it.

Sonic cleared his throat and smiled “Silver, let's lock this guy up.”

It was a while until everyone got back home and Shadow had decided to question the jackal tomorrow when he got the time, when Shadow and Sonic finally got to their room, Shadow put his gun and holster away in a drawer and took off his jacket that he always wore when it was too cold. It was an old GUN jacket that he had since before they met.

But ever since Eggman was dead and there was very little crime, Shadow had more than enough free time on his hands. Sonic remembered asking him why he joined GUN in the first place, but Shadow simply responded.

_I made a promise, and I wanted to do something that was good for everyone at least._

From the one year they have been together, it has been kind of a roller coaster: sometimes Sonic’s insecurities got the best of him, and Shadow tried to make him face those in the nicest way he can; as in kicking him in a pool nice and telling him to do breast strokes while flailing around.

Sonic watched Shadow closely as he took off his socks, shoes and gloves. He saw Shadow look back, raising a brow.

“Something grab your attention?” Shadow asked as he stood up to put his shoes away.

“Just uh… spacing out.”

Sonic laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He felt his fawn colored cheeks heat up, he tugged at the brown bandanna around his neck; he could have sworn the temperature had risen slightly in the room..

Shadow just nodded, then went over to Sonic, grabbing his blue furred arm. Tenderly eyeing the cut on his arm. “Does it still hurt?” 

“No.” 

Shadow let go of the arm then grabbed his lower jaw, not hard, but soft and firm as he slowly leaned in. Sonic closed his eyes, expecting a kiss from the black hedgehog.

“You're dirty… take a shower.”

“You're so cruel…” Sonic pulled away, giving Shadow a playful frown.

“Get cleaned up and then I might just give you affection,” Shadow suggested.

Sonic smiled back as he headed into the bathroom, closing the door. He turned on the water, stepping in once it was just right as he quickly lathered his body with soap and rinsed off. Sonic walked out and dried off his fur and quills with a towel,

Sonic went to bed and he sat down assertively. Shadow took off his gloves, throwing them on the dresser.

“You look worried.” Sonic started laying back on the bed, taking a deep breath, the bed shifted as he looked up, seeing Shadow looming over him. Their faces just inches apart.

“Why does it matter to you…” Shadow mumbled, leaning down and closing his eyes as he placed his forehead on his, After a few seconds, the black hedgehog pulled away.

“Because I care about you.” Sonic placed his hand on Shadow’s side, looking at him, smiling. They stayed like that for a while, until Shadow moved to lay next to the blue hedgehog. Holding each other's hands while their fingers were twined together, Sonic didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to stay like this together with the person that understood him. How could he not?


	8. The interrogation and a hairy secret

Sonic looked at the cut on his arm in the mirror, it had already healed up, his body ached from the fight; however. He wanted to just live and be free with no worry in the world, but no matter what, there would always be evil just around the corner. A crude reality that he simply had to deal with.

Shadow had already left by the time he woke up, it always made Sonic feel quite lonely. He walked out of the bathroom, exited the room down the hall and descended the stairs. All he saw was Silver, looking bored out of his mind with a remote in hand; inattentively flipping the channels on the TV. 

“Silver, do you know where Shadow went? He left before I got up.” 

“He went with Mephiles to ask the Jackal a few things, that's all they told me.” Silver explained simply as he turned off the TV, setting the remote down.

Sonic nodded and went to the front door “If Shadow gets home, can you tell him I'll be at Angel island?”

“Sure, no problem.” 

Sonic thanked Silver and walked out the front door, _just perfect timing._ He thought. Sonic wasn't really going to Easter islands, but he was going somewhere where he could have his own time, he needed some space tonight and since he had a full day left, he decided to head over to Amy’s house for a while. 

Other than Rouge, Amy was an honest and mature person, another close friend Sonic could rely on. Plus, she was amazing at cooking, so why not head over there? 

Sonic sped off in a blur, he loved running, it never gets old to him, to feel the wind blow on his body only made him run faster; he ran through the city and all the way down to the beachside. He stopped abruptly, sliding in the sand and came to a halt. 

Sonic fixed the bandanna around his neck that got messed up when he ran, he likes to look nice, it made him feel more collected and neat. He walked up to the little beach house and knocked on the door.

The door opened up and soon after saw the familiar pink hedgehog smiling at him.

“Sonic! It's so nice to see you, how are things?” 

“Just fine I suppose, got in a fight with weird undead monsters last night and caught a criminal- well Silver and Mephiles caught them.” Sonic explained, scratching the back of his head.

Amy smiled, nodding as she offered Sonic to come inside. “What?! All that fun without me? And what did the bad guy want?”

“Oh, well they just took stuff from some shops and one of them wanted to kidnap me. Apparently so much so to send a small army of husks.” Sonic explained and walked inside, sitting down on the couch.

Amy looked shocked, quickly turning to him “Kidnap? Is that where you got that nasty cut on your arm?”

“Yeah, it's no big deal, the guy is in prison-”

“It doesn't matter, you shouldn't take things like that lightly Sonic.”

Sonic rubbed his eyes, sighing softly. “You know how many times Eggman kidnapped me? Probably a million times, it doesn't affect me much anymore because I always escaped.”

“I know but… I just don't want you to get hurt.” Amy replied, sitting next to him.

Sonic smiled reassuringly as he leaned back on the couch, putting one leg over the other “Just don’t tell Sticks, she'll think that Eggman is back from the dead.” Sonic jokes, laughing a bit himself.

Amy shook her head, laughing in response to his dumb joke. She got up from the couch, heading to the kitchen. When Amy left he looked out of the window, resting his chin on his hand and placing his arm against the couch armrest, he wondered what Shadow was doing, he knew he's talking to the jackal but that usually made him act like he's up to something.

_He’s always up to something._

Interrogations always went quick with Shadow, he was aggressive and straight forward. Guess you could call him the bad cop in their relationship, but Sonic didn't mind it. Usually when he has information he keeps it secret and that's when he _is_ up to something, like a mission he must accomplish that’s confidential even from **GUN** itself.

Sonic hated secrets being kept from him. Even though… he too had his dark secrets who was he to judge?

Amy set down a plate of biscuits and butter with a hot cup of tea on the table that sat in front of the couch, Amy always made the best biscuits, actually; the best food in general. Sonic reached over and grabbed a warm biscuit and rubbed a thick slab of butter on it, besides chili dogs being his favorite food, he loved biscuits for breakfast with extra butter. It kinda grossed Amy out that he would have so much..

“So… how is Shadow doing?” 

Amy didn't trust Shadow too much, she thinks that Shadow is well…okay? Maybe, because he works for GUN. Additionally, because she hangs out with Sticks who in fact says a bunch of conspiracy theories about the government; Amy somewhat believes in a few of them by now, you never know they were both unpredictable by nature even more so than Sonic.

“Shadow? Just fine, moved out of that old base that we called home for a bit.”

Sonic shoved half of a biscuit in his mouth as butter and crumbs got onto his fingers, he had always been a messy eater, he probably did it to irritate Amy most of all. Sonic swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Even Mephiles and Silver decided to stay for now.”

“So… is it true he's a vampire?” Amy questioned.

“Yes, but mostly part alien and hedgehog.” Sonic took a sip of his tea.

“Doesn't it bother you?”

“Not much, no. Don't worry, he's not a stereotypical vampire like in horror movies.” Sonic took a napkin, cleaning his hands from the crumbs and butter.

“I suspected it from the start... His fangs come out when he eats.”

“Does Sticks know?” Sonic asked.

Amy sighed “No, she would freak out and do.. chaos knows what.” Amy placed her hands on her hips to do something with them, Sonic took another buttered biscuit; taking a couple bites until it was gone. He leaned back, smiling at Amy.

Only _few_ people knew of Shadow’s “condition” in fear of how some of their friends might react even though vampires are known to exist amongst the public. Anyone could be a vampire, Vampires aren’t known to be as evil or dangerous as popular media in movies might depict most of the general public know and don’t care but there are some who fear- dislike vampiric mobians for their thirst for blood.

“Thanks for the meal.” Sonic laughed softly as he held his cup of tea.

\------------------------

Shadow walked into the interrogation room seeing the jackal sitting at the table, hands cuffed and looking down at his lap as if it was the most interesting thing to do. 

Shadow moved to pull out the chair from in front of the jackal, taking a seat across from him then reached over and slid the folder over opening it looking it over, there wasn't really much to work with, it was like the guy had no past only his recent crimes and the husk attack. 

Feeling frustration rise in his chest Shadow looked at the jackal with a stone cold glare, Shadow was ready to break the truth out of him even if it meant breaking a few bones; but he didn't usually do the bone breaking as he would like. He left that job to another person...

“I want you to tell me how you got those husks.” Shadow stated firmly leaning forward. The jackal remained silent, fiddling his thumbs in his hands not saying a word. It was quiet in the interrogation room, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The air in the room was stuffy, stale and tense. 

“Who are you working for?” There was still silence from the other.

Looking at the jackal who didn’t respond, Shadow thought about _try_ ing to gain his trust in hopes it would open him up, it was worth a shot.

“Listen, if you tell me why you brought the husks and nearly kidnapping someone I won't go so hard on you-”

“Going soft? I know my crime cop, you think I will care for what you have to say?” 

The jackal proceeded to look up at Shadow with a sinister grin on his lips, and the moment he looked in his eyes, Shadow knew he wasn't just a mobian with the ability to use dark magic he knew what he was just by looking in his eyes, and right then and there the black hedgehog knew what he was...a demon.

“I'm not saying anything, you think this will get you anywhere?” 

The jackal was trying to piss the black hedgehog off and get to his nerves with his mocking attitude, Shadow hated it, the door opened then closed and Mephiles walked over and stood next to the table where Shadow sat. 

_I know for a fact Mephiles wanted to hurt this guy as much as I wanted too, and I wasn’t going to stop him if he did._ Shadow thought to himself.

“You think that having two of you will scare me? I know what you both are, you are vampires! Fucking sewer dwelling paresite-”

Mephiles had cut the jackal off by grabbing the back of his head and slamming it on the table almost leaving a dent on the metal surface. Shadow was a bit shocked, usually insults don't piss Mephiles off but in this case it did. Sort of.

“Agh! Fuck! Crazy bastard!” The jackal said, he moved his head up, his nose bled so much it dripped on the metal surface on the table.

Shadow leaned back crossing his arms, he couldn't help make a smirk slightly in obvious satisfaction.

“Now talk, or I'll have my friend do much worse.”

“Fuck you!” The jackal spat wiping his bloody nose on the fur of his arm smearing the blood across his muzzle.

Mephiles moved behind the jackal again and slammed his upper body into the table uncuffing one of the jackals arms and pulled back on it holding it in place.

“Start talking, or I'll break your arm.” Mephiles said in his eerie, calm and deep tone holding his arm with almost no effort. Slowly moving the arm of the jackal up behind him until he felt the painful strain letting out a blood curdling yell. Just about when he swore his arm was gonna bend out of its socket the jackal gave in.

“You fuckers! Fine, I'll talk!!” The jackal growled out.

“About time.”

**\-------------------**

Sonic left as soon as he noticed the sun about to go down, he had thanked Amy for the meal and company before rushing off to where the forest was located. 

There he could be hidden for what was about to come; he watched the sun set in the distance bringing life to the millions of stars in the sky. Sonic inhaled the cold night air then looked over to the full moon in the sky. 

Sonic felt it coming, his entire being felt it coming he felt the bones in his body growing along with his fur and quills growing longer. He felt jolting pain inside his body like electricity. Sonic fell to the ground grunting and groaning, feeling the grass beneath him, his now clawed fingers dug through the grass and into the damp forest soil, every inch of his body felt like a burning inferno.

Soon the pain quickly eased up to where he gathered his bearings once more and stood to his feet letting out a sigh mixed with a deep growl. Sonic never hated his odd wolf-hedgehog like form because he was still himself inside but he always hated the pain that came with it which through the years he had unfortunately gotten a bit used too. 

He looked down at his clawed hands feeling utterly helpless about his _condition_ that he had kept secret for so many years, _only_ his brother Tails knew; and knew to keep it secret because so far in life he only trusted Tails to keep such a sensitive secret. But he thanked chaos that when he broke it to tails his brother didn’t judge him or view him any different.

Every full moon he goes out and every time he makes up an excuse. Sonic felt horrible lying every time especially to his friends and family but he was lucky the crazed doctor Eggman never found out... that would have been a disaster. 

How could he talk to anyone with such a form? Let alone Shadow he felt like that eventually the dark agent will find out about his werehog form especially the way how he goes out around _every_ full moon; he remembered how he had a few close calls with the mad scientist and a few with Shadow.

Sonic could in fact control his werehog form but only when there wasn't a full moon at most nights. Sonic had to tell everyone sooner or later but he wasn't ready… not yet.

Sonic had decided to go back and lurk around the mobian city mostly because he had gotten bored in the forest and he wanted to see if he could see any more of those freaky husks. 

The blue werehog threw his left arm up, having it stretch just long enough for him to grab onto a building's edge. He quickly lifted himself up as he went onto the roof to look around the part of the city close by the local museum and some stores; it was at least a try to catch any bad guys.

The werehog must have waited around three hours going from building to building and to his luck… nothing, just a quiet sleeping city with few mobians around. Sonic sighed with a slight gruff making his breath show in the cool night air. He hated keeping this side of him a secret, he remembered how a few years ago on a night just like this when someone saw him and yelled ‘monster!’He remembered how hurt he felt and remembered running on all fours as fast as he could. And at that point he knew to never show people his other side, his werehog side. He feared the day of someone finding out or either by accident or a reckless confession of his _condition_ in which he hoped to never do.

After sitting and waiting for the night hours to pass he finally saw the stars slowly fade and to his utter joy the moon finally set to reveal the rising sun which caused him to howl with utter joy. The dark mist from his transformation returned, to his luck turning back to normal didn't cause any pain, his eyes closed for a moment and when they opened the mist had faded and he had gone back to his normal speedy self. 

The blue hedgehog needed to return home and so in a quick dash sonic went to the direction of his home, speeding through the city roads and to the open fields of grass just outside the city. Sonic skidded to a stop as soon as he reached the front of the two story building. 

Regaining his composure Sonic advances to the side of the house which had vines growing on the side which were already there when they got the house. Sonic reached up and grabbed a vine lifting himself and securing his feet to other vines up until he grabbed hold of the balcony. Sonic sat himself on the metal frame and pushed the window open leading into his and Shadow’s room. To his surprise, Shadow had just woken up from his slumber, Shadow's eyes then met Sonic’s and he had that ‘seriously?’ look on his face.

“You couldn't have used the front door?” Shadow implied.

“Doors are for people with no imagination.” The azurite hedgehog smiled and went up next to his ebony boyfriend.

Shadow shook his head and formed a small smirk “noted.”

“So, did you miss me?”

“Hmm having the bed all to myself was great, and a break from your constant cuddling.” Shadow said a bit sarcastically, it was rare seeing shadow display sarcasm.

“Aw i missed you too.”

Shadow rolled his eyes then looked back at sonic, but upon closer inspection his eyes went to his gloveless hands and matted quills causing shadow to raise a brow in suspicion.

“What happened to your gloves?”

Sonic panicked internally and was thinking of any good excuse he had. “I forgot to put them on yesterday.”

Shadow had seemed like he bought the excuse from Sonic simply nodding and took in a breath and responded. “Yesterday i had a little chat with our jackal friend.”

Sonic knew what a ‘little chat’ meant when it came to Shadow talking to someone he didn't like, especially someone who was a criminal. “So… what did he say? Got anything useful out of him?”

Shadow shook his head and sat on the bed, “In a way, but when he was talking a load of nonsense he mentioned something about needing a shiny rock. That’s when he stopped talking.”

“Did he mean the chaos emeralds?”

“No, he didn’t seem interested in the emeralds, he was interested in something else.” Shadow informed, and started to put on his shoes.

“What do you think it is?”

“That is what I hope to find out.” Shadow slipped on his gloves ,he stood up from the bed and strided to the door going past Sonic; he placed his hand on the handle opening the door walking out.

Sonic watched the door close as he then looked at his gloveless hands.

_That was just too close…_

Sonic noticed that he smelled a little musky, which was the smell his wolfish form had. Sonic grumbled and slipped off his shoes along with his socks before making his way into the bathroom and into the shower, twisting the knob on the wall he felt the warm water soon soak his quills and fur.

\----------------------

“If the jackal wants something else besides the chaos emeralds...why try to take sonic?” Mephiles questions looking over at Shadow.

“Maybe he thought Sonic knew where it was?” Shadow said looking down at the ground to think.

“ I think Sonic only knows about the chaos emeralds, I doubt he knows about any other powerful stones.” Mephiles sighed and looked out of the window, to be honest he thought about going back and questioning the jackal more… he liked beating the truth out of people and watching them slowly break.

“Knuckles could have an answer, I'll take a trip to angel Island I suppose.” Shadow informed.

Mephiles nodded and started to head to the other room, he decided to go do his own digging for information by researching any other powerful stones, mephiles wasn't in any hurry though. He knew that if he tried to rush anything some important info could be left out and he didn't want this investigation to wind up as more into a wild goose chase than it already was becoming. Mephiles soon felt a hand go on his shoulder, it almost made him flinch and to his luck it had been Silver’s hand.

“I got some good news.” Silver informed.

“Oh? What kind,” Mephiles turned to him fully.

“Me and vector dug up some security footage from around the city, it looked like our bad guy has some friends of his own.”

Mephiles raised a brow in surprise and nodded “won't this be interesting.”

  
  



End file.
